It's the Thought That Counts
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. It's Leia's birthday, and Han is having difficulty with what to get for her.


**It's the Thought That Counts**

 **by Erin Salvatore**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I'm just borrowing. The only thing I own is the story.**

 _ **Note: Hey, guys! This is my first Star Wars fic, so bear with me. It's not set in any particular timeline, it's just a random story I came up with. The plot revolves around Han trying to come up with a birthday present for Leia. No spoilers.**_

 **H** an Solo wasn't what you called a typical guy who would shower a woman with diamonds. He was a rough and tumble kind of guy who had spent a good portion of his adult life evading bounty hunters at every turn. So why was he walking down the streets of Corusant, doing his best to avoid the stares of the people as they went past? The answer was that he was looking for a birthday present for his fiancee, Leia Organa. Unlike him, she was rich, having been raised on Alderaan, and therefore, she was used to being showered with expensive gifts.

However, he wasn't alone, because his friend, Luke Skywalker, was accompanying him today. It didn't take long for the young Jedi to sense that the smuggler was nervous.

"Han, will you relax? Everything is going to be fine."

Han scoffed. "Relax? How the hell can I relax? I want to buy the love of my life a present for her birthday and I don't know what to get her?"

"It's not only her birthday, Han, it's also mine," said Luke. "We're twins, remember?"

"Yeah, that's right, I almost forgot that. Thanks for the reminder." He shook his head. "So, what are you getting her?"

"Oh, no, you're not getting information from me that easily," said Luke. "The last thing I need is for this to be a competition between us."

"When have we ever competed over Leia?"

Luke smiled. "I seem to recall the sick bay on Hoth, right after you rescued me from being freezing to death. Leia kissed me in front of you and you got jealous."

"That was before you two found out you were related," said Han. "Hell, _I_ didn't know you were related until Leia told me after the Battle of Endor." He shook his head again. "How did we get on this subject anyway?"

"You asked me what I was getting Leia."

"Yeah, and you told me I wouldn't get information from you," said Han. "That doesn't help me, you know. I _still_ don't know what I'm going to do. I've never done this sort of thing before. I want to give Leia something she'd like."

Luke gave his friend a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry so much. I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Han returned his smile, even though he didn't feel any more confident than he was before this little excursion began. Still, he reminded himself that Luke was telling the truth and that he should trust him. They had known each other since they met at the Mos Eisley cantina, and Luke had saved his life more times than he could count.

Finally, he said, "You know something, you're right, I'll figure something out. If I could help destroy two Death Stars, picking a birthday present for the woman who agreed to marry me should be no problem at all."

They came to a jewelry store and Han walked over to one of the display cases, looking at some of the necklaces inside. They were definitely beautiful and he could see Leia wearing one of them. However, she already had plenty of them, so getting her another one wouldn't be wise. He then went over to the one containing the rings. They were just as beautiful as the necklaces he had looked at and Han could imagine the look Leia would give him as he presented one to her. But, could he give her another ring after giving her an engagement ring not too long ago?

"Han, over here, I think I found something."

Luke's voice brought him back to reality somewhat and he followed him over to another display case, which contained bracelets of every color and variety. "Do you think she'd like a bracelet?"

"Are you kidding? She'd love it!"

Han looked at the bracelets and then back at Luke. After some careful consideration, he made up his mind and bought one of the gold bracelets. After paying for it, the two men walked out of the store.

 _Later…_

That evening, Han went to Leia's apartment, his gift in hand. He still didn't know what to expect, but he kept reminding himself that he wouldn't have made the purchase without Luke's help. Of course, he couldn't help but wonder if the younger man had an ulterior motive for what had happened this afternoon.

 _Nah, that's ridiculous,_ he thought. _Luke would never do something like that. He's my best friend,_ and _my future brother-in-law. He helped me out and I should be grateful to him instead of being suspicious._

He took a seat on the couch and no sooner did he do so than he saw Leia walking in, dressed in one of the most beautiful dresses he had ever seen her in.

"Wow."

Leia smiled at his reaction. "You like what you see?"

"Oh, yeah," he said. "You look beautiful." He got up and went over to her, embraced her and kissed her. "I love you."

Leia returned his kiss and deepened it slightly. "I know." She looked down and saw the box in his hand. "Is that for me?"

"As a matter of fact, it is," he said. "I hope you like it. I really didn't know what to get. I've never done anything like this before."

Leia said nothing, just smiled again and took the box from him. Han watched her as she opened it, his heart pounding the entire time. _You'd better be right about her liking this, Luke. I trusted your judgment._

"Oh, Han, it's beautiful."

Han blinked at her words, not sure if he heard correctly. "You like it?"

"I love it," she said. "I was admiring it the last time I went shopping and was tempted to buy it." She kissed him again. "How did you know?"

"Well, uh, Luke helped me pick it out."

"He did? Well, he was definitely a big help," said Leia. "I'll have to thank him for it."

"Why don't you wait until later to thank him?" said Han. "Right now, I want you to myself." He kissed her deeply and passionately. "Happy Birthday, Princess."

 _ **Note: There you have it, my first ever Star Wars fic. Enjoy!**_


End file.
